The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus that acquires magnetic resonance signals from a subject.
As a method for filling data into a (ky, kz) plane in a k-space by three-dimensional imaging, there is known a method using orthogonal view ordering (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-183685).
In the orthogonal view ordering, the (ky, kz) plane is divided into segments every line orthogonal to a kz axis and data are acquired. Accordingly, a problem arises in that the greater the number of segments, the longer the imaging time. As a method for shortening the imaging time, there is considered one wherein two lines orthogonal to a kz axis are contained in one segment. This method is however accompanied by a problem in that the contrast of an image is reduced.
It desirable that the problems described previously are solved.